Ni el tan malo, Ni ella tan buena
by andyss97
Summary: un amor que creció con los años y se hizo mas fuerte
1. Chapter 1

Prólogo

En un pueblo lleno de miseria y cubierto por nieve fría. Dos niños sin hogar, sin familia, con nada más que unos harapos para cubrirse del frio, buscan sobrevivir.

Un niño al que le rompieron los sueños y las sonrisas. Una niña abandonada y despreciada, con ganas de vivir.

Dos pequeñas almas que crecen para estar juntos.

Los dos tan diferentes como luz y oscuridad.

Pero ni él es tan malo, ni ella es tan buena, siempre hay un equilibrio

Se conocieron en la miseria y se amaron.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 1

Mis días preferidos eran aquellos en el que el se ocultaba tras una pesadas nubes cargadas de lluvia, eran esos días en donde el clima era fresco y lleno de vida pues después de que dejase de llover la naturaleza volvería ala vida las flores saldrías mas hermosas que nunca los animalitos que Vivian en la profundo del bosque saldrían a estirar la piernas.

Pero eso no era todo estos días no eran tan fríos como para congelarse y ni tan cálidos como para hacer un calor abochornante estos días eran maravillosos.

Pero Sasuke no compartía mi opinión ya que para él estos días eran un fastidio decía que no podía trabajar ni entrar con tanta agua, pero claro quien querría entrenar afuera teniendo un gimnasio especial para todos sus entrenamientos ninjas: SASUKE UCHIHA.

En cuestión de minutos comenzaría a llover y yo estaba ansiosa por que comenzara el espectáculo sentada en un cómodo sofá viendo el exterior desde mi cómodo lugar cerca de la chimenea.

Justo comenzaron a caer las primeras gotas de lluvia sobre el cristal de la ventana la puerta de la entrada principal se abría y se cerro en un suave golpe que fue casi imperceptible para los sentidos comunes pero para los que fueron entrenados durante años esto era tan normal como respirar siempre estar alerta a cualquier cosa que pudiera suceder en el exterior.

Un aroma suave y sexi que hacia saltar mis sentidos que debieron acostumbrase a años de convivir con él, saltaron y se estremecieron de placer al sentirlo muy cerca de mi. Una suave beso en mi mejilla y una caricia en mi cabello, me hicieron sonreír, Sasuke no era precisamente cariñoso en publico pero en privado era alguien insaciable de caricias, para mi su presencia era adictiva y parecía que con el transcurso de los años iba aumentando.

-odio la lluvia- fue lo primero que dijo, su voz era una caricia para mis sentidos después de no tenerlo cerca la mayor parte del día.

Casi nunca no separábamos por largos periodos de tiempo y la primera y última vez casi nos destruye por completo.

-Sasuke querido a ti nunca te ha gustado la lluvia ni la nieve- le dije con una sonrisa.

-Me trae malos recuerdos- su voz era completamente fría como el pasado una vez lo fue.

Con ternura acaricie su mano que descansaba en mi hombro, dándole un suave masaje que sabia lo relajaría y quitaría esos malos recuerdos que algunas veces le atormentaban sin descanso.

-llegaste mas tarde de lo normal- le dije tratando de desviar sus pensamientos- ¿ocurrió algo?- no podía evitar preocuparme Sasuke era lo mas importante que tenia en este mundo y no quería perderlo.

-Kakashi envío un mensaje y tarde un paca mas en descifrarlo- su cuerpo emanaba tensión lo que fuera que había en ese mensaje logro alterarlo de una manera poco común en él.

-¿Qué decía el mensaje?-

-al parecer Kakashi ha comenzado la rebelión contra Madara y esta solicitando apoyo de todos los ninjas que lograron escapar d su poder- su voz fría como el acero.

-tenemos que apoyarle Sasuke esto también es importante para nosotros y si así podemos salvar unas cuantas vidas del horror que alguna vez viviste junto a ese sádico d Orochimaru o de Madara estoy dispuesta a luchar- mi determinación era alimentada por el todo sufrimiento de Sasuke.

-yo iré, tu te quedaras- en su voz había una orden que estaba dispuesta a ignorar no lo dejaría salirse esta vez con la suya.

-por supuesto que no, esta claro que te acompañare- le dije- además ¿si resultaras herido quien te curaría?

-Sakura esto es algo que no pienso discutir tu seguridad para mi es lo primero y no te pienso llevar a y una guerra en la que probamente resultaran muchas bajas- su determinación era palpable en su voz, me levante de mi cómodo asiento para poder enfrentarlo y así no sentirme en desventaja.

-Sasuke por favor no estaré tranquila si no voy contigo quiero cuidarte si al te sucede- mi boca formo un puchero y puse la mirada que sabia no podía resistir.

Su expresión nunca cambio pero en sus ojos veía la duda su determinación estaba flaqueando.

-bien- soto un largo suspiro- pero no quiero estupideces si digo que hay peligro te mantienes fuera de el.

-perfecto- le dije con una gran sonrisa.

-mañana partiremos nos reuniremos cerca de Konohagakure, ahí se decidirá que hacer- me acerque y el automáticamente me abrazo le di un suave beso en los labios había veces que no necesitábamos comunicarnos con palabras las acciones eran aun mas importantes. -es tarde, vamos a comer- le dije tomando su mano llevándolo al comedor. Después de una rica comida el se fue a entrenar un poco el ultimo jutso que había aprendido de un pergamino que había encontrado hace poco en una biblioteca demasiado antigua que iba a ser destruida por falta de fondos monetarios. Mientras tanto yo empacaba la ropa y por supuesto varias amas ninja que Sasuke y para mi iban a ser necesarias. Estaba muy emocionada aunque no eran los mejores momentos iba a ver a mi antiguo sensei y mis amigos que una vez nos apoyaron. Terminando de empacar me dirigí a la biblioteca para poder leer el pergamino sobre regeneración de células que estaba estudiando.

Espero les guste y dejen sus comentarios 


End file.
